Purple Basilisk's uprising
by WarioMan3K
Summary: DCC #4 of my fanfic series. Thought to have perished in battle, Purple Basilisk was given a second chance. Despite being brought back to life along with the three remaining Hate Bombers, he decided to usurp Red Falcon's reign and create five of his own evil Bombermen, specifically to kill the Four Contras... CROSSOVER FIC, RATED T WITH FANTASY VIOLENCE AND MINOR LANGUAGE
1. Prologue

Now begins the next episode in my Diamond City Chronicles fanfic series; this time, Purple Basilisk is calling the shots as the main antagonist... **Oh, and as a side note for those who are new to reading said series, I recommend against reading any further until after you've read through the following two fics in chronological order: The Alien Wars, and WarioMan 64. Then you can start reading the DCC series, beginning with Super Contra World.**

* * *

_It is a historical event, that no one will ever forget. Everyone thought Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, who would later live alongside Aaron and Ami as the Four Contras in Diamond City, ended the Alien Wars by killing Red Falcon. But five years since, the alien warmonger and his band of Hate Bombers were back! Only one of said rogue Bombermen, Blaze Bomber, was revealed to have been brainwashed against his will all along - he never was a Hate Bomber to begin with._

_Nevertheless, the Four Contras fought hard on Dinosaur Land to save the day, free Blaze Bomber of the brainwashing curse, and beat back the evil Red Falcon Empire. Although Purple Basilisk, Axe Bomber, and Sniper Bomber were beaten once again at the time, Red Falcon survived his defeat to continue the Alien Wars another day..._

**"I'll kill those Contras!"** ~Red Falcon

-Purple Basilisk's uprising-

BILL'S P.O.V.

Bill Rizer's the name, but I'm pretty sure you folks already know me as the "blue guy" half of the alien ass-kicking duo alongside my red-clad buddy, Lance Bean. Anyway, here's the short version about our very first encounter with that alien nutcase, Purple Basilisk. You see, it all happened about a month after the Alien Wars (five years ago, by the way), in which he was the surviving veteran. But, he wasn't planning on letting his master's death go to waste. At the time, he was in control of Vietnam, forcing the captured POWs from our country to build destructive nuclear weapons for him, so he would retaliate on just me and Lance for killing Red Falcon and the Hate Bombers. Yes, we all know Red Falcon was alive all along; it's just that we thought him to be dead at the time until our recent run-in with him and his goons, alongside Aaron and Ami on Dinosaur Land five years later.

Thankfully, Lance and I got word about Purple Basilisk's plot and stopped him in time before things could get worse. Now you know why he's hellbent on killing just the both of us and not anybody else. But right now, he's dead...or, so we thought. Ever since we all heard that Red Falcon made a pact with the Devil to revive himself and his own empire, chances are he actually does have the power to resurrect his loyal henchmen back to life. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we do run into Purple Basilisk again...

Well, at least we know Blaze Bomber isn't really evil to begin with. Poor guy must have been through a lot, but now, he's living a better life as Penny Crygor's assistant in Diamond City.

END P.O.V.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners.**


	2. A new dynasty

The first chapter begins with Purple Basilisk being resurrected back to life by the weakened Red Falcon...

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new dynasty

[Opening BGM: Moonlit Army (Contra: Hard Corps)]

The last thing Purple Basilisk remembered before his death was attempting to kill Bill and Lance with a spherical mech, armed with four deadly metal spears. Despite his ambush, he eventually met his untimely demise as the exploding mech incinerated his body. But even in death, he didn't forget the first time they foiled his plot to incite a nuclear fallout all over the United States and had him incarcerated in an underworld prison. He would never relinquish his thirst for vengeance against them until he'd make them dead. He cared not for tormenting their close friends at the time, not even me nor Ami despite our "Contra" rank...

As the days went by since his death on June 11, 20XX, the weakened Red Falcon (in his giant, one-eyed brain form) used the last of his newly-gained dark power to resurrect Sniper Bomber, Axe Bomber, Arctic Bomber, and Purple Basilisk back to life. They were no longer hiding beneath the surface of Dinosaur Land, but rather in a currently undisclosed area of the underworld. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the month rebuilding the Red Falcon Empire with the help of the devilish demons working for the Devil. While Sniper and Axe focused mostly on rebuilding Red Falcon's body, Arctic Bomber spent a lot of her time brooding over her humiliating defeat at Ami's hands. Her obsession with putting her out of the picture and taking me for her very own "Pin King" held no bounds, much to her superiors' chagrin. Purple Basilisk, however, thought differently about her. In fact, he wondered about whether she could build her own winter-themed kingdom if she wanted to, even without Red Falcon's supervision. All she'd have to do is work for him, for he wanted to form an organization all his own. He openly admitted that being the only surviving veteran of the Alien Wars, he had the right to rule in Red Falcon's place, even if it meant usurping his master's throne.

And usurp the throne he did. Purple Basilisk ordered Arctic Bomber to freeze Red Falcon, Sniper Bomber, and Axe Bomber in a huge sheet of ice to prevent them from escaping. Then he spent the majority of his time creating his own army of evil Bombermen, which he dubbed the "Neo Hate Bombers." Even then, he knew they'd need a better title to deviate from Red Falcon's Hate Bombers, but he kept it in his head for now.

The first in line was a dark wizard, clothed in a black robe that covered his black armor. Standing at 5 feet and 11 inches tall (180 cm), and weighing about 174 lbs. (79 kg) he was programmed with the strongest Black Magic spells. Purple Basilisk named him Warlock Bomber, the Black Wizard of Destruction, and dubbed him leader of the Neo Hate Bombers.

Next in line was a brutish, silver-armored Bomberman who was large like Axe Bomber, only he had two eyes on his visor. However, he was modeled after an infamous boxer known around the surface of Earth as Balrog. This Bomberman possessed a pair of red boxing gloves, and was programmed with all the techniques of a heavyweight boxer, including Balrog's illegal "headbutt" attack. Purple Basilisk called him Boxer Bomber, the Punching Ring King. He stood at 6 feet and 3 inches high (191 cm), weighing 298 lbs. (135 kg), thus making him the tallest of the group.

Thirdly, Purple Basilisk designed a female Bomber. But instead of just basing her appearance off of a Pretty Bomber-like adversary alone, he thought about what an alluring woman could do in an attempt to seduce a man. That's when he paid a visit to an underworld library and "checked out" a book about Sirens to bring back to Red Falcon's temporary hideout. Seeing what the Sirens were capable of in Greek mythology, he gave the Bomber-girl a human-like appearance, clad in a long, flowing white dress in addition to her helmet and a pair of high heels matching the color. In the end, he simply named her Siren Bomber, the Singing Beauty, and made her a little taller than Arctic Bomber at 5 feet and 8 inches (173 cm), weighing at 110 lbs. (50 kg). Unlike his first two creations, he gave her the ability to use spherical bombs in addition to her alluring powers. Overall, he liked the idea of creating a Bomber-girl who's beautiful on the outside, but mean-spirited on the inside. At that point, he decided to give his creations another title in case "Neo Hate Bombers" didn't stand out: the Chaotic Bombers.

Afterwards, he got to work on the next Bomberman. Once more, it was a male, but Purple Basilisk needed to take a different approach. Thinking back to Axe Bomber's interchangeable axe hands doubling as a pair of gatling guns, in addition to his size, he made the new creation 6 feet tall (183 cm), but a lot thinner and agile at about 220 lbs. (100 kg). Clad in a violet armor and helmet, the creation was given normal hands that could transform into machine gun arms (in which he could shoot armor-piercing bullets) and vice versa. Purple Basilisk became satisfied with the results and coined him Trigger Bomber, the Trigger-Happy Maniac. As for explosives, he implemented the power for Trigger to use fragmentation and "potato masher" grenades alike, instead of the typical cartoon bombs he gave to Siren.

Finally, he felt like bringing one more Bomber-girl into the ranks, thus equaling five Neo Hate Bombers altogether. Since he already created a beauty-themed villainess based on Greek mythology, he tried a new approach on the other girl's design. Instead of giving her a human-like appearance, he thought about certain kinds of insects that were mostly hated by mankind, such as bees, wasps, spiders, and even mosquitoes. He paid another visit to the library and "checked out" another book, this time on insects that served as pests to humanity on the surface world. He looked over the pages and found out that mosquitoes tend to be among the worst kinds of pests, since they can suck blood from living beings. In addition to such, some of them transmit extremely harmful human and livestock diseases, such as malaria. Purple Basilisk liked the idea, and built the insectoid Bomber-girl herself. Her attire would consist of a brown short dress with wings on her back, as well as a helmet and a pair of boots. She stood at 5 feet tall (152 cm), weighed 97 pounds (44 kg), and possessed the ability to summon all kinds of insects to assist her. She could also release a swarm of mosquitoes through the use of her spherical "Mosquito Bombs." Purple Basilisk completed his personal army by calling her Mosquito Bomber, the Insectoid Queen.

"With the five of you at my command after a few weeks of hard work," he announced, "it's time to make way for my very own empire: the Basilisk Dynasty! Together, we'll pick up where Lord Red Falcon failed and take over: for I, the only surviving veteran of the Alien Wars, am destined to rule! Here's what we're gonna do as our first order of business..."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Town (Sim City (SNES))]

July 7, 20XX...

Despite the impending chaos emanating from the underworld, the surface of Earth was at peace. Ever since the defeat of Red Falcon on Dinosaur Land, his name had again faded from the minds of humanity. In fact, Nintendo's gaming business was booming as _Mario Kart Wii_ and _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ were all the rage across the world, let alone Diamond City in the US. In addition to such, their WiiWare service flourished into existence with a few worthy downloadable titles for starters: _Dr. Mario Online Rx_, _Bomberman Blast_, _Mega Man 9_, and even _Contra ReBirth_. In the end, Nintendo released the DSi worldwide along with the DSiWare service, whereas WarioWare Inc. honored the release by developing _WarioWare: Snapped!_ and building an amusement park the DSiWare game itself would be based upon: Wario Park. Despite the mediocre feedback on the game, the park itself became a huge success. In fact, Wario had it built before the DSi was even released to the public. Generally, it would take a few years or so to completely build an amusement park, but thanks to Crygor Labs' modern technology, it only took about a month to build Wario Park. Although it only had a few rollercoaster rides in addition to a bowling alley and a WarioWare-themed arcade center, Wario would eventually plan on expanding it sometime before fall or winter, depending on the reviews.

On top of that, he made a mental note that his company would also work on a new WarioWare game for the DS; only this time, it would involve having players design their own microgames. But for right now, he focused mainly on expanding his amusement park so it would be the "greatest place since Disneyland"...or, so he claimed. While he, Mona, Jimmy Thang, Kat, and Ana were the only ones involved in the microgames for _WarioWare: Snapped!_, it didn't stop 9-Volt, Phoebe, 18-Volt, Cheerful White, and Cute Pink from checking out Wario Park with me, Ami, Bill, and Lance. Even Penny Crygor and Blaze Bomber joined in on the fun alongside us to see what the amusement park had to offer, in addition to thinking about what new attractions it would have in the future.

"Y'know, Ami," I began, "after playing _Contra ReBirth_ with you in its 2 player co-op, I think the Contra franchise is still as good as ever."

"Yeah," said Ami. "Too bad there aren't many of them in the whole series compared to all the other well-known franchises..."

[End BGM]  
[Alert BGM: Black Shudder (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow)]

Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by an unnaturally large swarm of mosquitoes, flies, and hornets, led by none other than...

"Attention, citizens of Diamond City! There's an Insectoid Queen in town, and that one is me: Mosquito Bomber!"

"Aaack!" 9-Volt swatted some bugs away from himself and his friends. "I hate mosquitoes!"

"Me too," said Phoebe, "but we've never seen that Bomber-girl before!"

Blaze Bomber burned down some of the swarm to protect Penny. "I'll bet she must be one of Red Falcon's new lackeys!"

But Mosquito Bomber just laughed it up. "Red Falcon? No. I happen to be one of master Purple Basilisk's creations! We're the Neo Hate Bombers, or if you prefer, the Chaotic Bombers!"

"What?!" Bill called out. "That crazy-ass nutcase is back from the dead?"

"Yeah," added Lance, "what the hell's going on here?!"

The Insectoid Queen fluttered about momentarily, thinking of what to say next. "There are some things you're all better off not knowing. I'll have my loyal followers kill you now, so you never have to deal with them!" Then she cackled maniacally, releasing more mosquitoes with her Mosquito Bombs in the process.

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Before I end this chapter here, I'd like to say a few words. I know _Gradius ReBirth_ came out on WiiWare first back in 2009 before _Contra ReBirth_ and _Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth_, but because I enjoy Contra the most out of the three Konami franchises, I'm pretending _Contra ReBirth_ was released first. Anyway, as for the Neo Hate/Chaotic Bombers themselves, I know which voice actors would best fit them since I had them in my head for over a year or two on DeviantART. Here's the short version: Warlock Bomber (John DiMaggio), Boxer Bomber (Bob Carter), Siren Bomber (Rachel MacFarlane), Trigger Bomber (Donald Brown), and Mosquito Bomber (Lauren Tom).


	3. Insect inside

Mosquito Bomber begins her bug infestation with spreading the insects around the recently-opened Wario Park...

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Insect inside

[Fight BGM: VS Hive Mecha (Metroid Prime)]

_Mission 1: Bug invasion  
Reports from the Diamond News Network, or DNN, indicated an infestation from an unnaturally large swarm of mosquitoes, flies, and hornets. This swarm was led by none other than Mosquito Bomber, who openly introduced herself as one of the five Neo Hate Bombers - or "Chaotic Bombers." The Four Contras, along with Blaze Bomber and their friends, are obviously going to need more than just a repellent to counteract the infestation.  
July 7, 20XX  
10:41 AM_

"Give yourselves in, Contras," said Mosquito Bomber, "and my hornets will sting you and your friends to death peacefully!"

Blaze Bomber retaliated by burning down the hornets with a stream of fire from both his hands. "Not while bugs hold an obvious vulnerability to fire!"

"Ah, the Pyro-Maniacal Fiend himself. Hmph! So 'noble' of you to sever your ties with the Hate Bombers!"

"I never was one to begin with, and I already threw away that dreaded title ever since the Contras set me free on Dinosaur Land. I hated the idea of killing innocent people! I'm a Brother in Flame now, and an honorary Contra."

Penny stepped forth next, spraying some repellent around herself. "Leave this park now. You and your bugs don't belong here!" Then she gave the repellent to 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White, and Cute Pink to use on themselves.

Mosquito Bomber eventually caught a quick sniff of the insect repellent, and gagged. "BLECH! What IS this stuff?!"

"It's insect repellent," said Bill, spraying some of Penny's repellent on himself and the rest of us Contras. "We never leave for a summer trip without it. Now, you mind telling us where the other Neo Hate Bombers...erm, Chaotic Bombers...whatever - are hiding?"

Mosquito Bomber coughed a little more to get rid of the repellent's stench from herself. "You wanna know? You'll have to do more than just protect yourselves with that yucky repellent!"

Despite her threats, it came clear not a moment too soon, that she's weak against insect repellents. In accordance to that, she was like a polar opposite of any other Pretty Bomber-like character we might have seen in some _Bomberman_ games to date. While she adores bugs and dirty places, she hates repellents, pesticide, and even clean areas...or, so our theory goes.

"Okay, Contras - especially Bill and Lance - let's see if you can handle more of what I've in mind! I call upon all the other insects I can muster: bees, wasps, cockroaches, and even spiders!"

"Ewww!" Cute Pink shrugged. "I hate cockroaches and spiders!"

"Don't worry, Pink!" said Cheerful White. "I won't let 'em get near us! We've got our cartoon bombs, and they got nothing on us!"

"He's right!" said 9-Volt. "I may be afraid, but Phoebe taught me how to be brave; that way, we're both able to stand up to such nightmarish incidents together!"

The pink-clad Bomber-girl took a big gulp of courage, remembering that she's one of 9-Volt's bodyguards. "...Okay! I'll do my best to blast those bugs for spoiling our fun!"

As for us Contras, Bill and Lance got out their M16 machine guns, each modified with holy power sometime after Dinosaur Land was saved. In addition, the rifles (along with my Contra Rifle and Ami's Bomberman Watch) were upgraded with 3-hit barriers, which if turned on could protect us from mortal damage for 3 hits. Once the barrier had taken enough, the feature would automatically shut off for about five minutes to recharge. The "one-hit-and-you-lose-a-power-up" restriction still applied to the Contra Rifle and the modified M16s, but that was nothing more than a small price to pay as long as proper care was given to our holy-powered gadgets.

Penny and Blaze Bomber wasted no time tossing two Flamethrower power-ups to Bill and Lance, thus giving them the firepower (no pun intended) essential for destroying Mosquito Bomber's insect minions. Ami and I, on the other hand, used what was left of Penny's insect repellent to spray Mosquito Bomber, whilst making sure to box her in so she wouldn't fly away so easily. It didn't stop her, but it disrupted her concentration on the bugs, giving our friends the advantage to take them out. Even when the Insectoid Queen summoned more mosquitoes with her Mosquito Bombs, they didn't last long due to the repellent. She was eventually forced to surrender.

[End BGM]

* * *

"Aack!" coughed Mosquito Bomber. "That...blargh...wasn't fair! Nobody said anything about insect repellents coming around me!"

"I guess Purple Basilisk should've done his homework," said Lance, "while he was designing you and the other Chaotic Bombers."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you where the others are! Just don't spray that despicable substance on me anymore! I only heard what Trigger Bomber, the Trigger-Happy Maniac of the Chaotic Bombers, was supposed to do before I warped out to stir up trouble in your city. He was gonna go to Metro City and recruit the remnants of the Mad Gear gang to cause their own kind of chaos...in city hall, no less."

"So that's it, eh? What's Purple Basilisk's scheme to killing us, much less me and Bill only?"

"Why don't you go and take a flight or something, all the way to Metro City and ask Trigger Bomber? He might know..."

"Maybe we will," I said. "But not before we turn you in."

[Boss BGM: Boss Theme (The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap)]

Suddenly, Mosquito Bomber got up with hostility, bringing out a Smash Ball. "Not so fast! I don't plan on letting you live just because you beat me fair and square! Behold the power of Masked Mosquito!"

With that, the Insectoid Queen broke the Smash Ball and absorbed its power, mutating her into a masked humanoid beast with a large sword and shield, standing at about 10 feet tall. 9-Volt and Phoebe instantly recognized that form as Odolwa, the Masked Jungle Warrior boss of Woodfall Temple from _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_. Then Mosquito Bomber swung away at us with her sword, stripping Bill and Lance of their Flamethrower power-ups in the process. Fortunately, the 3-hit barriers we had not only protected us from a potential fatal wound, but also shielded our friends from taking damage as well. Being in a jungle warrior-like form, the Chaotic Bomber was greatly susceptible to fire, which meant Ami, Cheerful White, and Cute Pink didn't have to worry as long as their bombs (especially Ami's Fire Bomb) inflicted the usual fiery damage.

Mosquito Bomber grew mad, and summoned the mosquitoes, spiders, hornets, and moths with an incantation to aid her. Recalling from the boss fight against Odolwa in Majora's Mask, 9-Volt and Phoebe instructed White and Pink to draw the bugs' attention with lit fuses on their cartoon bombs. The Bomber-kids did so, obviously resulting in the bugs getting blown up by the bombs. With almost no bugs left in Diamond City to command, Mosquito Bomber was about to summon a large group of red ants, but we had had enough of her. Thanks to our efforts and well-planned teamwork, it didn't take us longer than a minute to finally bring her down. The flames from the bomb blasts eventually reduced Mosquito Bomber to a pile of ashes, killing her in the end.

[End BGM]

* * *

"These bugs were hardly a challenge, even in large numbers," said Ami, "but we defeated Mosquito Bomber."

"So how do we get to Metro City?" asked Phoebe.

"I know what we can use at Crygor Labs to get there," I answered, "but I need you, 9-Volt, and 18-Volt to stay at 9-Volt's house with his mom until this is over. Cheerful White and Cute Pink will still accompany us Contras, though."

"But-" 9-Volt was quickly interrupted before he could say something.

"I know you want to be a brave person alongside Phoebe when you two grow up," said Ami, hugging 9-Volt affectionately, "but this is a potentially dangerous operation only we 'trained professionals' can handle. You've seen _The Incredibles_, right?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Remember what Mrs. Incredible, formerly Elastigirl, told her two kids, Violet and Dash? The bad guys in reality aren't like any of what you might have seen in a kids' cartoon. In our case, that goes double for the Mario and I think even the Bomberman games you and Phoebe enjoy playing."

"Ami's right," said Bill. "Lance and I have seen worse - much worse, but we'd rather not talk about it right now. The alien scumbags, whether they're working for Red Falcon or Purple Basilisk, don't care who they kill as long as they get what they want, even if it's endangering an innocent child to blackmail us good guys. In the case of Metro City, who knows if the Mad Gear gang is still active over the years beyond what any of us had seen in the _Final Fight_ series?"

"But we're gonna find out what Purple Basilisk is really planning," added Lance, "and stop him. He couldn't have set up such attacks like that bug infestation just for petty reasons."

"I hate to interrupt," I spoke up, "but I have an idea. Ami and I will stay put just in case Arctic Bomber causes trouble, given her sudden unhealthy obsession with getting rid of Ami and making me into her personal 'Pin King'. And chances are - if she really is back from the dead again - since you and Bill helped Mona stop her from picking on 9-Volt five years ago during the Alien Wars, she probably knows where he and his mom live. We'll alert the WarioWare staff to the situation while we're at it."

"Yeah," said Ami. "If that self-centered 'Bowling Queen' thinks she can bribe us into submission with that tactic, she's got another thing coming. In fact, I think she only did it randomly at the time because she couldn't find any other armed soldiers or police officers defending Diamond City to pick on!"

9-Volt became scared upon hearing about Arctic Bomber, but Phoebe calmed him down with a warm hug. "I won't let her near you, 9-Volt," she said, kissing his cheek affectionately, "don't worry. If she ever does show up, we'll teach her a lesson once and for all that she'll never forget."

"I hope so," replied 9-Volt, giving Phoebe a little smile. "Thanks, Phoebe."

"We'll call you guys if something's up on our end," I said. "Good luck."

And thus, we temporarily parted ways to deal with our objectives at hand. Bill, Lance, Cheerful White, and Cute Pink got onboard the Contra Cruiser and flew off towards Metro City, all the while hoping there won't be as many Mad Gear members to deal with like from the days when Mike Haggar was still the mayor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Mosquito Bomber's down, but Trigger, Siren, Boxer, and Warlock Bomber remain in the fray. Without further ado, see you next chapter!


	4. Mad Gears in Metro City

Sorry for being SO late on this! I've been contending with both my personal life and DeviantART activity lately, much less spend some time finishing a couple games I haven't beaten at the time (i.e. _New Super Mario Bros. U_). Once more, I can't promise everything, but I'll do what I can.

Anyway, with Cheerful White and Cute Pink along for the ride in the backseats of the Contra Cruiser, Bill and Lance set course for Metro City.

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Street Fighter and Final Fight remain properties of Capcom. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mad Gears in Metro City

_Mission 2: Metro City  
__Several years ago, this city was a twisted haven for all sorts of criminals working for the Mad Gear gang, with violence and death occurring all over the place. Sometime in 1989, former pro wrestler Mike Haggar was elected as the city's mayor, whereupon he swore he'd clean up the mess. The Mad Gears found out about his plans, and attempted to blackmail him into submission by kidnapping his daughter, Jessica. Rather than surrender, he enlisted the aid of Cody Travers and Guy and together, they defeated the Mad Gears and rescued Jessica, bringing peace back to the city...or, so they believed.  
__July 7, 20XX  
__5:08 PM_

Though the infamous gang was defeated, it didn't stop them from coming back for another round. They had their operations relocated to Hong Kong, France, Holland, England, Italy, and even Japan. Since Guy helped Cody and Haggar to defeat them, they set their sights on his at-the-time fiance, Rena, taking both her and her father prisoner. It wasn't until Rena's sister, Maki, found out and alerted Haggar to her assistance. Since Cody was on vacation with Jessica, and Guy was busy with his training, Haggar requested additional backup from an old friend of his, Carlos Miyamoto, to aid Maki in their fight to destroy the Mad Gear gang and rescue Guy's fiance on his behalf. And accomplish those tasks they did.

Since that time, the Mad Gear gang was pretty much no more, for they were finally behind bars. However, only a few of its key members managed to stand their ground this day: Rolento, Sodom, Poison, and Hugo Andore. Despite their current ages, they apparently joined one of Purple Basilisk's Chaotic Bombers in a plot to overtake city hall by any means necessary...or, so the news reports indicated. In fact, Bill and Lance were able to pick up the report on the Contra Cruiser's radio by the time they arrived in Metro City.

"I guess Mosquito Bomber told us the truth after all," said Bill, "though she insisted we don't live to tell the story. Well, too bad for her."

"These Mad Gear guys sound dangerous...and scary!" exclaimed Cheerful White.

Cute Pink agreed, but calmed her best friend down. "I know, but we're both Bombermen. We have the power to defeat them, remember?"

"She's right," said Lance, "and with both me and Bill keeping you two safe, we shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with Trigger Bomber. I will admit one thing, though: it's a crying shame that Cody's in jail nowadays..."

"What?!" White exclaimed again. "Why?"

Lance wanted to explain the reason, but chose not to. Instead, he answered, "It's a long story, White..."

Bill thought momentarily about how he and his allies would manage to slip past the Mad Gears' defenses and kill Trigger Bomber. "Maybe Guy can help us if we find him. I dunno if Mike Haggar will be of much assistance, since he's not the mayor anymore. Let's find a safe place to land so those Mad Gear bastards won't wreck up our ride."

* * *

[Alert BGM: Black Shudder (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow)]

Meanwhile, inside city hall, Trigger Bomber was shooting up the place, while the four Mad Gear members held the hostages captive.

"With this purple-clad guy on our side, everything we do will be a breeze!" gloated Rolento.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Sodom taunted. "SHOW SEA SEND BANG!"

As soon as Sodom blurted out those words, Trigger Bomber stopped what he was doing and stared in confusion. "What...was that?"

"Aw, c'mon! Don't you like my taunt? It brings me joy, and fear to those who dare bust up our operations!"

Suddenly, Guy showed up to face the thugs. "The eyes of a Bushin...No movement can escape them!"

"Ohhh no, not this time, buster!" said Poison. "You don't stand a chance without your buddy, Cody! Oh wait, I forgot: he's too busy in jail!"

"You framed him for a crime he didn't commit, Poison!"

"Don't deny the real reason. He kept picking street fights with every punk he saw, till the law busted him good!" Then Poison pointed her baton at Guy, poised to take him down. But before she could command Andore to squash him flat, Bill and Lance arrived with White and Pink following behind.

[End BGM]

Upon their surprise entrance, White piped up, "Are we on time?"

"I guess so," said Pink.

Poison eyed the Bombermen. "Huh? Who invited you two, anyway? Sorry, but this isn't Halloween right now! Go home and play some video games or something."

"An enemy of the evil Mad Gear gang," said Guy, "is a friend of mine."

[Boss BGM: Boss Battle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (Arcade))]

Trigger Bomber stepped forth, glancing over to Bill and Lance. "Well, what good timing! I heard about you Contras from Mosquito Bomber, although I was hoping for four and not those two you're dragging along for the ride..." He paused momentarily to cock his machine gun arms. "But I'm afraid your search ends here with me! Move one step closer, and the hostages die at the hands of Trigger Bomber, the Trigger-Happy Maniac of the Chaotic Bombers!"

"Yeah yeah, we know about it now," interrupted Lance. "But, you're gonna have to kill us first before you get anywhere."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because this operation was starting to bore me. I haven't had the time for some training, so I'm more than happy to use your sorry asses as target practice!"

Rolento got out his baton and some hand grenades at his disposal. "Okay, Mad Gears! You have your orders: eradicate those unworthy of submission!"

The gang members charged forth at the heroes, while Poison did her usual backflips to avoid Guy's attacks. She didn't get far, however; White and Pink caught her off guard by blasting her with their bombs. Andore, having seen her covered in soot, took that as an offense and jumped up for a devastating hip drop. He missed the Bombermen, but he managed to grab Guy for his dreaded "Megaton Press." First, he bear-hugged Guy, and began moonsault spinning in the air several times before dropping him to the floor and smashing him right there!

"You can't beat me, Guy!" Andore taunted. "Look at my muscles!"

Guy, remembering his training, struggled to break free. "I've...felt...worse!"

"Oh, please! Give up already. You don't wanna do this."

Despite Andore's massive appearance, Guy managed to crawl out of getting squashed and counterattacked with one of his special moves: the Bushin Goraisenpujin (or "Martial God's Thunderous Whirlwind Wave"). He threw 4 consecutive punches, followed by backflip-kicking Andore's spiraling body into the air. Guy leaped between the walls of city hall, grabbed Andore, piledriving him into the ground from up high in return for the Megaton Press he had to sustain.

"Senseless killing does not appeal to me," said Guy. "Leave my presence!"

"Ooooh..." groaned Andore. "I knew this wouldn't work out..."

Poison, shaking the soot off of her, added, "Forget this crap, we're outta here!"

With two more Mad Gear members to go, Bill and Lance avoided both the slashes from Sodom's katanas and the grenades that were thrown at them by Rolento. At the same time, the Contras kicked the grenades back at the thugs, blasting them to the ground. Then they grabbed the thugs and slammed them against each other, knocking them out.

"Never underestimate the righteous might of the Contras!" said Bill.

Trigger Bomber, on the other hand, muttered to himself, "Those useless bums! Well, I did mention I needed some target practice, anyhow..." With that, he got out a Smash Ball and busted it with his arms, granting him the power to enhance his machine gun arms. With the firepower increased, he fired armor-piercing bullets all over city hall haphazardly, regardless of whoever he hit.

"White! Pink!" Lance called out. "Get everybody to safety!"

"We're on it!" the Bomber-kids replied, hastily taking all of the hostages outside the building and out of harm's way.

The two Contras quickly activated the 3-hit barriers on their M16 machine guns, temporarily granting them protection from mortal damage by the armor-piercing gunfire. The firefight was getting intensified by the minute, with bullet holes riddled all over the walls and broken windows spreading on the floor. Trigger Bomber followed up by throwing some frag grenades, but Lance caught the glimpse and swatted the grenades back with his rifle like a baseball bat, eventually ending Trigger's attempted killing spree.

[End BGM]

* * *

"GYAAAARRRRGH!" Trigger Bomber screamed, falling backwards onto the floor in the process. "I knew I should've brought in more hostages...or even some cops or damsels in distress...uurrrrrgggh..."

"Okay, Trigger Bomber," said Bill, " now talk! Where are the other Chaotic Bombers we have to face?"

"Heh heh..." grunted the Chaotic Bomber, "one of them is much closer than you realize. But I won't say anymore. Besides, I'm already dead anyway..."

In a last-ditch effort, Trigger Bomber got out one more of his grenades, pulled the pin, and held onto it. His cackling intensified every second, forcing Bill and Lance to bail out.

"Oh, crap!" gasped Lance. "RUUUN!"

As the grenade was much closer to detonation, the Contras ran outside city hall, immediately shielding White and Pink with their own bodies just before the grenade exploded, killing Trigger Bomber in the process. Luckily, the building wasn't destroyed, though it was in dire need of repairs. On top of that, nobody was killed.

Lance took a moment to catch his breath in relief. "Man, what a completely asinine stunt he just pulled on us! I mean, he freakin' blew himself up!"

"At the very least, however, he's gone for good." said Guy. "Thanks for your help."

Just before the group parted ways, they were suddenly sucker-punched by a large android, who called himself Boxer Bomber, the "Punching Ring King" of the Chaotic Bombers.

"Ha ha ha! The boxin' champ strikes again! You foos didn't think Trigger Bomber would be crazy enough to kill you without reserving me for just such an occasion, did you? Well, TOO BAD! The name's Boxer Bomber, and don't you forget it! Wanna find out more about us? Go on, I dare you to chase me! That stubborn punk in a set of jail clothes already challenged me just to relieve his boredom, but he failed! Just like him, the unfortunate boob in red is now my prisoner, also! So long, suckers!" Then he ran off, carrying the unconscious Guy over his shoulder in the process.

With Bill, Lance, White, and Pink knocked out, they were left with no other choice but to return to Diamond City. As soon as they regained consciousness, they got back in the Contra Cruiser and flew off, intending to come back for Guy...and possibly Cody as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

With Cody and Guy taken prisoner, our heroes will need all the help they can get! That is, if there hadn't been any trouble in Diamond City while they were gone...


	5. Tale of a mad Ice Princess

Having secured Metro City despite getting sucker-punched by Boxer Bomber, Bill and Lance return with Cheerful White and Cute Pink to Diamond City...

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Street Fighter and Final Fight remain properties of Capcom. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tale of a mad Ice Princess

_Mission 3: Winter in the summer  
__Though it was around 5:30 PM in Metro City at the time Bill and Lance safely secured city hall before the damage could get worse, it was actually 2:30 PM in Diamond City. During that time, the immature Mistress of the Cold, Arctic Bomber, saw her chance and came after the other two Contras and their close friends at WarioWare Inc. Apparently, she's awful sore about her humiliating defeat back on Dinosaur Island.  
__July 7, 20XX  
__4:14 PM_

During the short flight back to Diamond City, Bill and Lance had been trying to contact me and Ami to let us and all of WarioWare know that they've secured Metro City and stopped Trigger Bomber's attack on city hall. So far, there was no response, for all they got was an automated voice message that said, "No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone."

"Damn!" Bill cursed. "Why aren't they answering? We need their help to save Cody and Guy from Boxer Bomber!"

"Something real fishy is going on," said Lance. "I can feel it."

"What's going on?" asked Cheerful White.

"I hate to say this, but it may be because Arctic Bomber is back in town." Lance closed his eyes momentarily and sighed in shame. "I know it doesn't sound possible at first since she was dead again, but since Purple Basilisk's apparently calling the shots, he's definitely brought her back. She wants us now. I know it."

Bill shrugged at the thought of having to face the self-proclaimed "Ice Princess" once more. "That deluded bitch again...she just never learns, does she?"

Cute Pink nodded in agreement. "Apparently not."

* * *

[Alert BGM: Dark Terror (Advance Wars: Dual Strike)]

Meanwhile, back in Diamond City, it was frozen all over - that is, unnaturally covered in snow. Fortunately, Penny Crygor and Blaze Bomber had already alerted all members of WarioWare at our request, to report directly to Crygor Labs immediately while activating the alarm systems on their homes (including Diamond Dojo) ahead of time, so that even if Arctic Bomber did arrive to freeze everything over, no lives would be endangered all around. Of course, she was still bent on coming after us Contras, but given her obsession with getting rid of Ami and making me as her personal "Pin King", we weren't surprised. Sooner or later, though, we'd need to teach her a lesson once and for all that she would never forget, to guarantee that she'd never again attack our close friends - much less bully innocent kids like 9-Volt, Phoebe, Kat, or Ana. And teach her a lesson we intend to do...that is, had she not taken us prisoner inside the lab while Bill and Lance were gone.

"Alright, you losers!" Arctic began. "Now that you're my prisoners, you'll do the right thing and surrender Aaron and Ami over to me! Or else I'll start bullying someone you know with a wedgie..." She eyed 9-Volt deviously, remember the one time she randomly invaded his house during the Alien Wars.

"You stay away from my best friend!" Phoebe shouted, protecting 9-Volt with a hug. "We both know all about you from our Contra pals!"

"On second thought," added 5-Volt, "leave this place at once! You probably only vandalized our home while Mona took care of my son on my behalf, let alone pick on him, because you couldn't find any armed forces to pick on!"

"Okay okay, so I did have nobody else to pick on at _that_ time!" Arctic Bomber childishly threw her hands up in the air. "You don't know what it's like when you're following orders by attacking all armed forces defending the city on sight! I couldn't find anyone who wasn't occupied, so I thought why not randomly attack someone's house of my choosing to give Lord Red Falcon the impression that I'm doing significant damage? I may be the weakest of the Hate Bombers, but when I become queen, all will know my wintry powers!"

Suddenly, but unsurprisingly to us, she was interrupted. "You mean all will know you're a joke!" Bill called out.

"Rrraaarrrgh!" growled Arctic Bomber. "No interrupting while I'm gloating!"

"That's why you always lose," I said. "You're a spoiled brat who's immature, cowardly, and jealous."

"Spoiled brat?! That's it! I've had enough of you always spoiling my fun!"

Although 9-Volt was scared of Arctic Bomber way back then, the support he had from Phoebe, Kat, Ana, and even 18-Volt, enabled him to stand up to her. "I'm...I'm not afraid of you as long as I have my good friends!"

"Bah! You're just a kid, bucko! You're supposed to be scared of ME! Well, maybe _this_ will convince you..." The Mistress of the Cold got out a Smash Ball, broke it, and transformed into a moth-like creature. "Behold the form you'll soon be seeing in your nightmares: Arctic Mothula!"

9-Volt, Phoebe, Kat, and Ana hugged each other tightly, scared of Arctic Bomber's mutant form. Wario, on the other hand, wasn't intimidated one bit. "Pshhh! I've seen other bad girls like Captain Syrup, or even Terrormisu, at least try to be a legitimate threat during my treasure-hunting adventures!"

"Like 9-Volt's mom said," added Mona, "leave here at once. You don't have a chance to beat all of us."

Blaze Bomber took a moment to talk some sense into 9-Volt and his friends on Mona and 5-Volt's behalf, "Don't be afraid, guys! You just have to stand up to her together - especially you, 9-Volt! When we all teach her a lesson, she'll learn to never bully people again."

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: I'm Not Nice (Super Paper Mario)]

Arctic Bomber fumed, and froze everyone except me, Ami, Bill, Lance, White, Pink, Mona, 5-Volt, 9-Volt, and Phoebe."I'm not letting either of you spank me like Ami did! I'll have you know I didn't steal Lord Red Falcon's weather-changer and use it to freeze Diamond City, to let you take away my kingdom!"

"You don't wanna do this, Arctic," Ami warned. "You're still gonna lose."

"Not anymore, you pink-haired bimbo!" Arctic emphasized her name-calling by flapping her wings rapidly, releasing a cold wind across the lab. Bill and Lance quickly picked up the Flamethrower power-ups for their M16 machine guns to neutralize the attack. The Mistress of the Cold followed up by ramming into the two Contras with a headbutt, taking away their power-ups. Ami and I, however, retaliated by hurling some of Ami's Fire Bombs at the Hate Bomber to inflict burning damage.

"You're good...but maybe this'll make you think twice!" She aimed for 9-Volt, intent on freezing him and his best friend to their souls.

"NO!" Bill shouted. "Not on our planet! You leave 9-Volt and his best pals alone!"

Lance was next to gather Arctic's attention. "Hey! Hey, bitch! Don't you know how to treat an innocent child?!"

The female Hate Bomber grew tired of being interrupted, and instead focused on us Contras. However, she was unaware that we, along with Cheerful White and Cute Pink, were intending to distract her long enough for Mona, 5-Volt, and Phoebe to help 9-Volt stand up to her. While I grabbed the Homing Missiles and an experimental power-up with a capital "I" embedded in its center for my Contra Rifle (the Ice Breath, which functioned like a flamethrower except it shot out an icy wind), Bill and Lance acquired the Spread Gun and Laser Beam for their guns. Arctic Bomber flapped her wings again, but our 3-hit barriers protected us from the ice shards that formed up. She even threw her Bowling Bombs at us, but it didn't work either since we were too quick for them. Bill unloaded on her with his Spread Gun; Lance shot out his Laser Beam; and I used my Homing Missiles to damage her wings. Ami even damaged her some more with her Fire Bombs.

With the so-called "Bowling Queen" distracted, Phoebe readied her Super Scope for both her and 9-Volt to use together. 5-Volt enchanted it by summoning a trio of fairies, known as the Sylphs, so that each shot would chase after Arctic Bomber until it blasts her. Although the Sylphs normally attack enemies with their Whispering Wind like from _Final Fantasy IV_ and distribute the amount of damage dealt to the enemies, to their summoner's party as life recovery, they also knew some other spells to aid their friends.

"9-Volt, Phoebe," said 5-Volt, "fire the cannonball from your enchanted Super Scope while there's still time! Remember: we're in this together as a family!"

"Hurry," added Mona, "while Arctic Bomber's unconscious from the damage dealt to her!"

"Alright, 9-Volt, this it it!" Phoebe called out. "On the count of three, we let that cannonball fly after the bratty ice princess!"

"O-okay!" 9-Volt said. "I...I think I'm ready to stand up to her now, for real this time. One..."

"Two..."

"9-Volt, Phoebe," called Bill, "she's getting up!"

Lance joined in, "Stand up to her! She's afraid of us!"

"THREE!" The two gaming pals shouted simultaneously, firing the enchanted cannonball out of Phoebe's Super Scope. In just moments, it was ready to chase after Arctic Bomber like a Blue Spiny Shell from the _Mario Kart_ games...and blow her up in the end. Just as she got up, she shrieked at the sight of the ball chasing after her - and only her - so she tried flying away. Ami and I weren't about to stand around and let her fly away, so we zapped her back into her regular form with the aid of my Homing Missiles once more.

"Hey!" Arctic complained. "No fair!"

"Well, that's just too freakin' bad," I said sternly. "You've been a bad Bomber-girl, so you have to take the punishment."

The Mistress of the Cold gasped and ran for her life, screaming aloud, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! Nooo! Get that cannonball away from me! I'll stop kidnapping Aaron and turning him into my slave! I'll even stop bullying 9-Volt anymore! Just please, please PLEASE don't blast me the way Ami did! Aw, c'mon! I really don't wanna beat you guys anymore!"

[End BGM]

9-Volt and Phoebe stifled their giggles. "Guess that means I'm not afraid of you anymore for real," said 9-Volt. "BOO!"

Arctic Bomber flinched in fear, completely forgetting all about bullying innocent children or even destroying us Four Contras. She panicked, "Get away, you stupid ball! GET AWAY!" She ran fast, but the enchanted ball streaked after her faster. "I'm just the lackey! I'M JUST THE LACK-" But before she could finish her plea for mercy, Phoebe's cannonball finally struck her in the rear, resulting in a bomb blast that totaled her helmet, and singed her hair, gloves, go-go boots, and even her dress. She screamed as she was sent flying out of Diamond City, with her butt on fire. She eventually crashed into the stolen weather-changer, destroying it beyond repair and returning the city back to its rightful weather condition. As for our friends that were frozen during the fight, the ice melted around their bodies, freeing them instantly.

* * *

[Victory BGM: Elemental Stone (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)]

"I did it!" 9-Volt cheered. "No...we did it, as a team!"

"Now she can't ever bully you or any of your friends again like she was gonna do just now," said 5-Volt, hugging her son affectionately. "And thank you, Phoebe, for also helping him stand up to her alongside us."

Phoebe beamed. "Aw, no worries! It's what I do as his P3!"

"Yeah," said White. "but right now, Cody and Guy need our help. Some big brute named Boxer Bomber sucker-punched us before we left Metro City..."

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Arctic Bomber is defeated, and no longer a threat to the Contras and/or their good friends. However, Purple Basilisk's real plan has yet to be discovered, and the only way so far to do it is to take out the rest of his Chaotic Bombers...or, so it seems.


	6. Raging Boxer

Boxer Bomber may be enjoying the time of his life keeping Cody and Guy as his prisoners, but it's just a matter of time before his inevitable downfall.

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Street Fighter and Final Fight remain properties of Capcom. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 5: Raging Boxer

Back in Metro City, Boxer Bomber was laughing like a crazy idiot, gloating about his oh-so glorious moment about having sucker-punched Cody and Guy, and taking them prisoner afterwards. They, however, were baffled by the fact that he didn't seem to be taking things seriously.

"It's just like I said after I sucker-punched you, Guy: I've succeeded where Mosquito and Trigger failed! Just face the facts and deal with it: your Bushin bullcrap won't help you now!"

"You only got lucky because we weren't looking," grunted Guy.

"Yeah," said Cody. "I dunno what your beef is, but who sent you, anyway? I don't remember Mad Gear building robots like you who have biker-like helmets with a ball-shaped antenna atop."

Boxer Bomber laughed at Cody's remark. "My _beef_? Oh, puh-lease! You foos are merely bait to draw them out!"

"Who's 'them'?"

Guy glanced over to Cody and answered, "My new friends...who aided me in stopping Trigger Bomber's attack on city hall."

Then Cody turned to Boxer Bomber. "Just who the hell are you guys anyway?!"

"We happen to be among the greatest creations our master, Purple Basilisk, ever brought to life: the Chaotic Bombers! Well, there are only five of us, but it matters little..."

* * *

[Interlude BGM: Rukifellth's Theme (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)]

Meanwhile, deep within the underworld, Red Falcon's surviving alien henchmen were hard at work freeing him, Sniper Bomber, and Axe Bomber from the icy prison that Arctic Bomber put on them.

"What a relief," said the alien soldier. "We thought you'd never be free of the ice - not since you've been reduced to a one-eyed brain again. But I never thought Arctic Bomber would let herself be swayed by Purple Basilisk and go rogue on you three - I mean, all of us..."

"I knew there was something odd about her unhealthy obsession with making a 'Pin King' out of that Aaron guy," muttered Sniper Bomber.

Though Red Falcon's large brain had to be kept within a tank tread-mounted glass phial for life preservation, he was still capable of speech. "None of that matters now. Is the teleporter finished?"

"Yes, my lord, but it was stolen after Purple Basilisk proclaimed himself to be the better leader than you. By that, I mean...well..." The alien soldier tried to gather his thoughts without incurring his leader's wrath.

"Well what? Spit it out!"

"He...he destroyed the main teleporter we recently finished, and stole our prototype teleportation belts for himself. We tried to stop him, but his Chaotic Bomber creations were too strong! We had to fall back, lest we lose more numbers on our part! I swear!"

"Why that insufferable, ungrateful BASTARD!" Axe Bomber shouted. "How dare he add insult to injury while we're frozen?!"

As soon as the explanation was over, Red Falcon had no other choice but to put his plans on hold. "Repair or rebuild our main teleporter at once! If Purple Basilisk thinks he's better than me at leading us just because he's the only surviving veteran of the Alien Wars, he's got another thing coming! The teleporter is to be finished by no later than tomorrow! He shall suffer for defying me! Sniper, Axe, you're to finish building my temporary body so that when we come out to the surface, I'll attend to Purple Basilisk personally..."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Town (Sim City (SNES))]

Later, at the now-unfrozen Diamond City, Bill and Lance formulated a plan for us to rescue Cody and Guy in Metro City. Accompanying us Four Contras were Blaze Bomber, Cheerful White, Cute Pink, and Wario, but Mona volunteered to stay and help 5-Volt, Penny, and Ashley keep 9-Volt, Phoebe, 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana safe. Wario didn't care what his girlfriend planned to do, as long as he was able to get out there and punch Purple Basilisk's face for threatening his friends with two staged attacks on Diamond City.

"Nobody," he announced, "and I mean NOBODY messes with my employees but ME!"

"Then we have no time to waste," said Blaze Bomber. "We'll accompany the Contras aboard our experimental CrygorCopter."

As soon as the eight of us left, 18-Volt asked 9-Volt, "Does this mean we can't go back to your house anymore?"

"I guess not..." answered 9-Volt. "But at least we have our DSi's to keep ourselves company."

"Same here," said Phoebe. "We can play _Bomberman, __Mario Kart DS_, _Tetris DS_, or maybe even _Metroid Prime Hunters_ to kill time. Speaking of Metroid, I might have mentioned this to you once before, 9-Volt, but Chun-Li's not the only female game character I idolize."

9-Volt smiled. "Yup. I can tell just from the Super Scope you used to aid both of us."

"Mm-hmm. The other video game heroine I'm talking about is Samus Aran...although, it's just sad that she lost her parents during a Space Pirate raid on her homeworld when she was a kid."

"And I lost my dad during the Alien Wars five years ago, when I was only 4 years old..."

5-Volt sighed, "I know. He was one of the finest officers in the Diamond Police. I'm just relieved that Bill and Lance defeated Red Falcon at the source before things got out of hand. But know this, 9-Volt: even though I'm likely to be busy at work, I'm actually doing what I can to support you because I love you."

"Your mom's right," said Mona. "The least we can do now is be thankful that we have such good, strong friends looking after us during hard times."

"I know," said 9-Volt. "But still, I'm too young to learn my mom's summon magic. I'm just a little boy who happens to love Nintendo games, and..."

Before he could finish, Phoebe calmed him down with a gentle pat on his shoulder. "9-Volt, it's okay. I'm sure we'll understand someday when we're older, but right now, our own parents want us to live our normal, everyday lives as gaming pals. And that's what we're gonna do together."

And henceforth, the two gaming pals started off their multiplayer session with 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana, by playing _Mario Kart DS_ and _Tetris DS_, intent on keeping themselves in good spirits. They also believed that we would succeed in our mission to defeat Purple Basilisk and the rest of his Chaotic Bombers.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Stage BGM: Enemy Around the Corner (Wolfenstein 3D)]

_Mission 4: Night raid at Boxer Bomber's hideout  
__With the Four Contras' plan in motion, Blaze Bomber accompanies them with Cheerful White, Cute Pink, and Wario aboard the Crygors' experimental helicopter itself. While they expect a surprise ambush from Boxer Bomber, they're certain they will rescue Cody and Guy unscathed...  
__July 7, 20XX  
__8:56 PM_

It was evening time back in Metro City, though we all came prepared. We first started off our mission by asking some citizens if they've seen where Boxer Bomber took Cody and Guy. One of the male citizens had this to say: "Yeah, I've seen that big guy in an odd-looking biker helmet. He took Guy to the industrial area just a few hours ago. Rolento used to run the show in that building, but not anymore. However, all I can tell you now is to watch your step. Some old gang members of Mad Gear have been lurking around in there lately. I overheard one of them muttering: 'We obey only the Mistress in White'..."

"Thanks," said Blaze Bomber. "That's all the info we need."

Obviously, we'd need to do some sneaking in when we got to the industrial area. There were plenty of Mad Gear members, but it seemed the citizen was right: they are muttering "We obey only the Mistress in White." Something strange was going on here, especially when Boxer Bomber was supposed to be in charge of keeping Cody and Guy prisoner, unless he hired someone to keep the thugs from learning the truth. That's when Lance thought of a possibility.

"Guys, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"I haven't read all about it," added Ami, "but I have heard of a certain group of women who often dress in white, and I don't mean angels with wings."

Lance flashed us a thumbs-up. "Exactly! Whenever somebody's saying 'We obey only the Mistress in White', there's a possibility that they may have been hypnotized by a Siren."

"Sirens were known for luring unsuspecting men to their untimely deaths with their alluring, singing voices," added Bill. "I remember reading one time that Odysseus warned his fellow sailors about the dangers, and yet he insisted on hearing the Sirens' singing, so he had them tie him to the ship's mast."

"What?!" Wario exclaimed. "That's freakin' insane! Sirens are EVIL! Well, except for some good ones like Mona, or...errr...nevermind. Ahh, screw it! Let's just bust on in and beat the crap outta that Balrog-wannabe and those Mad Gear clowns!"

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Boss Battle 2 (Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (Arcade))]

A few minutes later, we got inside the industrial building only for a distant voice to bellow aloud: "There is no Balrog-wannabe, only Boxer Bomber!" Then out came the Chaotic Bomber himself, charging forth and throwing some hard punches at once. We were quick to get out of the way just slightly before he landed a punch.

"It's that same guy who jumped us back at city hall!" Cute Pink exclaimed.

"And I'd do it again! C'mon, foos! Bring it!"

"Before we beat the hell outta you," said Wario, "tell us what you know about this 'Mistress in White'!"

Boxer Bomber stubbornly denied the fact, and answered instead, "I dunno what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to us!" Ami shouted. "I can overhear somebody uttering these words!"

"Bah! They're probably just drunk, which happens every night, that's all. But, if you nosy foos insist on denying it..."

Wario interrupted before Boxer Bomber could finish, "Yeah yeah, I get that a lot. We gotta trash you first before we talk turkey."

The Punching Ring King attacked with a combination of hard punches and headbutts, but since there were eight of us, it didn't take much to get around his attacks and beat him down. Unsurprisingly, he was merely warming up for the so-called main event: he got out a Smash Ball, broke it, and transformed into a king-sized bull. Ami and I couldn't help but think of one of the dungeon bosses from _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_, for Boxer's Final Smash form reminded us of Goht, the Masked Mechanical Monster.

"Now..." Boxer Bomber began, "since you mess with the bull, or should I say Boxin' Bull, you get the horns right up your sorry asses!"

He charged forth once again, this time fighting like an actual bull. He flung us upwards by tossing his head on contact by the horns, and came back to stomp all around us until we'd wind up dead on the ground. We quickly got up, and thought about how a matador would defeat a bull in a bullfight. Unfortunately, we had to set it aside in favor of our safety as Boxer Bomber charged forth again. He followed up by shooting lightning bolts from his horns, just barely shocking us!

"I may have lost my Homing Missiles," I said, "but I still have the Ice Breath on my Contra Rifle. Let's see what it does!"

"It's now or never!" Ami added, having switched to her Ice Bombs on her Bomberman Watch.

Normally, ice attacks were only useful against flame monsters, but we gave it a shot anyway. By dodging Boxer Bomber's charging and aiming our weapons just right, Ami and I managed to freeze him in his tracks. Given his size, it wouldn't last long before he could break free, but Wario used the time to pummel him, grab him by the metallic "tail", and throw him far across the industrial building with a well-timed Wild Swing-Ding. By the time Boxer Bomber broke free, he fell into a large vat of molten steel, eventually killing him in an explosion before he could curse us.

[End BGM]

"WA, HA HA HA!" Wario beamed excitedly. "Wonderful!"

With Boxer Bomber out of the picture, we went further to rescue Cody and Guy, bashing some of the Mad Gear thugs that got in our way. But just as we made it inside, the supposed "Mistress in White" was there, waiting for us.

"Ah-ha!" Lance said. "I thought so: there had to be a Siren behind the sudden brainwashing on the thugs."

"That's right," said the young woman, "and you didn't even have to reach me first to find out. I _am_ the Siren, but I'll introduce myself anyway. My name's Siren Bomber, the Singing Beauty of the Chaotic Bombers."

Blaze Bomber demanded to know. "Is this where Purple Basilisk is hiding?"

"You might say he is. You might say he isn't. You're close, but this building has a portal down in the basement that's connected to our underworld hideout. It's a shame I don't plan on letting you in just because I told you about it. In fact, I wasn't even planning on fighting all of you at once in the first place! Boys?"

The bad Bomber-girl in her white dress backed away, summoning the brainwashed Mad Gear thugs to her assistance with her alluring song. To our surprise, Cody and Guy were also called forth; she must have hypnotized them while Boxer Bomber delayed us.

"And now, for the crowning moment in my career as a Chaotic Bomber. Open your ears, and listen..." She continued her singing; this time, she looked directly at us. Wario was brainwashed instantly, but Blaze Bomber miraculously wasn't. Bill, Lance, and I, on the other hand, wore our ear plugs to protect ourselves, while Cheerful White put on a pair of earmuffs at Cute Pink's request. Then Siren Bomber called out to Wario, "Your beloved Siren Bomber beckons thee, and all the other men who serve me: kill the Four Contras, along with those two Bomber-brats and Blaze Bomber as well!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wario, Cody, and Guy have fallen under Siren Bomber's evil song, but all is not completely lost yet...


	7. A she-devil in angel's clothing

Not caring whether Boxer Bomber did his part right, Siren Bomber takes it upon herself to pick up the slack - in spades.

**DISCLAIMER: Contra belongs to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Street Fighter and Final Fight remain properties of Capcom. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 6: A she-devil in angel's clothing

[Fight BGM: Devil's Revival - Midboss Theme (Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth)]

"Wario, snap out of it!" Ami began. "You're our friend!"

"I told him to put on his set of ear plugs," I muttered. "He even said he was gonna do it..."

Wario, instead, denied being friends with any of us, claiming Siren Bomber to be the most important in his life, to her delight. Then he showed her his "loyalty" by sending the brainwashed Mad Gear goons after us. Three fat guys, named G. Oriber, Bill Bull, and Wong Who, charged forth with their usual headbutt attacks like in _Final Fight_, mostly avoidable if it's not an ambush. After sidestepping to safety, I spread a stream of the Ice Breath across the floor, causing the fat thugs to slip and crash into each other. Then an army of knife-wielding Holly Woods and El Gados joined in the attack, jumping over the frozen floor to avoid the same fate. They managed to kick us down, removing my Ice Breath power-up from my Contra Rifle, but we were able to grab ahold of their knives before they could stab us to death. We arm-wrestled as hard as we could, eventually succeeding in forcing the knives off of their hands and down on the icy floor. Finally, we threw the Holly Woods and El Gados against each other, causing them to double up in pain before passing out.

Just then, the red-clad Holly Woods got into the fray by throwing some Molotov cocktails at us. Blaze Bomber, not wanting to kill them since they're still humans, punched and kicked the bottles apart. The thugs then ran away and got back behind the other hypnotized men.

"C'mon, you coward!" Bill growled. "Quit sending in these men and fight us yourself!"

"And risk getting my gorgeous dress and gloves dirty? As if!" Siren Bomber retorted. "Sirens don't get dirty, you know. Cody, Guy, it's time to take out the trash!"

The Singing Beauty hid behind Wario to seduce him into dumping Mona, while the hypnotized Cody and Guy ran towards us. Left with no other choice, we had to defeat them in order to free them. But to do so, we'd need to refrain from using our holy-powered weapons - though only because we're supposed to set an example since they're likely used to the fact that guns and explosives alike _can harm anyone_ within range. Cheerful White and Cute Pink felt the same also, but the problem was the only knew how to fight with bombs. In other words, they don't know the first thing about fisticuffs like we do.

"Listen, Wario!" Lance shouted. "You belong with us - your friends! You're the president of WarioWare Inc., not Siren Bomber's stooge!"

"I'm not a stooge!" Wario stubbornly replied. "And you're just jealous that she's much, MUCH better than Mona!"

"Dude, if Mona were right next to you when you say that, she'd pound you smack-dab in the face!"

Blaze Bomber added, "Lance's right. You're being hypnotized! You've gotta fight it!"

"NEVER! Never, ya stubborn mules! And just for even thinking about crashing Siren Bomber's party, I'm gonna crush yer freakin' skulls so hard, you can't think anymore!"

Ami sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, now you're just being ridiculous!"

We were so caught between fighting for our lives and talking Wario out of being hypnotized, we couldn't react quickly to Cody pounding us with a Criminal Upper, followed by a Ruffian Kick, and even a powerful left hook which he called his Zonk Knuckle. Guy, on the other hand, stood his ground, gritting his teeth as if he were trying his hardest to resist the effects of Siren Bomber's hypnotizing song. He did not want to hurt Bill, Lance, White, and Pink for helping him save city hall from Trigger Bomber.

As we continuously got pounded by the brainwashed Cody, the Mad Gear thugs ganged up on us while we were down. Siren Bomber laughed in an evilly sweet manner, and said, "Let's face it: I'm just that powerful when I've got an army of hypnotized men fighting at my side."

It seemed as if there was no way out for us now. Mustering what little strength we had left, we held each other's hands and shut our eyes tightly, praying that something will turn up in our favor. That's when Wario suddenly turned around and looked at Siren Bomber. "SURPRISE!" He immediately followed up with a punch to her gut, sending her sprawling towards the ground. Slowly but surely, she lost her concentration on all of the hypnotized victims. As for us, we were baffled as to how Wario suddenly turned on her; he didn't even have his ear plugs on...

[End BGM]

"Remember what I said about you being much, much better than Mona?" he questioned. "I take it back!"

* * *

Lying down on the ground, Siren Bomber looked up at Wario with confusion. "No...it's not possible. Nobody could ever resist my song's hypnotizing effects..."

"One that's sung by someone who's tone-deaf and obsessed with turning people into brain-dead killer zombies?! As if! Now Mona, she can sing. She used to lead a rock band a while ago, but she's still got talent. In short, I'm unaffected by your powers because I got great taste in singers - that's what differs me from everybody else!"

"So you..._pretended_ that I hypnotized you? Why you...you tricked me! Cody! Guy! Everyone! Gang up on this fat man and pound him!" Despite her ranting, no response was given. She gasped a few seconds later, and continued, "Ohhh no! I must have lost control! Alright, I don't like getting dirty, but I don't mind using my bombs!" She pulled out two cartoon bombs, with their fuses lit on top. "Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha HA! I'm sooo gonna blow you away for spoiling my plan!"

Blaze Bomber, however, shot a fireball from his index finger at one of Siren's bombs, setting off a chain of explosions to not only damage her, but cover her in soot as well. She shrieked in response at the horror she just felt, yelling out loud: "You...RUINED...MY...DRESS!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" I asked Ami.

"I second that. She's just like Mermaid Bomber, or perhaps Kitten from _Teen Titans_ - a vain bimbo."

Siren Bomber fumed, "I'll make you all pay for staining my dress with my own bombs! No more Miss Nice Bomber-girl!" She angrily pulled out a Smash Ball, bust it open, and transformed into a large, snake-like monster based on Greek mythology. The Mad Gear thugs, now free of her evil will, screamed with fear and ran away from the industrial factory, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

[Boss BGM: Final Battle - Boss Theme (Castlevania the Adventure ReBirth)]

"Oh no..." said Lance. "She's transformed into..."

"...Scylla!" Bill finished for his buddy.

"Right the first time!" Siren Bomber applauded, her voice sounding monstrous. "As my master described upon creating me, this form resembles that of a legendary monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while four to six dog-heads ringed her waist. In said form, for example, she would attack the ships of passing sailors, seizing one of the crew with each of her heads. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Blaze Bomber, "we can tell you're describing yourself."

"Correct! And now, I shall devour every last one of you!"

The monstrous Siren Bomber lunged her long necks in an effort to eat us alive, but we kicked them away to avoid harm. Cody and Guy, now free of her will, jumped in front of us to assist.

"I'm sorry if we attacked you," Guy apologized. "We were bound against our will while Boxer Bomber held us prisoner."

"And worse," added Cody, "I let myself be swayed by Siren Bomber's bewitching temptation because she..." He paused to let out a painful sigh. "...she disguised herself as my ex-girlfriend, Jessica. How could I have been so stupid?!" He emphasized "stupid" by punching the ground in frustration.

"Disguising herself as other girls..." muttered Wario. "That's just freakin' low. And there's absolutely no way I'm letting her impersonate MY girlfriend, Mona!"

Ami patted Cody's shoulder to comfort him. "It's not your fault, Cody. Now, even though you were...well, put in jail once or twice for street-fighting, you're still a good guy inside."

"I wasn't put in jail for that," he answered, "I was framed. Poison and her friends framed me!"

Ami stepped aside for Guy to talk to his old friend. "Cody," he began, "there's still a chance for redemption. Help us destroy Siren Bomber's monstrous form. I know it won't get your girlfriend back, but I believe there's still some good within you..."

Cody closed his eyes in response. "I...I'll do it." Then he opened his eyes, and stood beside Guy in a fighter's stance. "I'm sorry I pounded you guys just now, but I'm gonna make amends by helping you kill this snake-like monster."

"Enough talk!" Siren Bomber interrupted. "It's time you took a nice, long nap...while being digested in my belly!"

"Digest these!" Cute Pink yelled, pulling out one of her bombs to pump up. "C'mon, White! We're saving the day in return for Guy's assistance here and now!"

"I'm with you, Pink!" Cheerful White replied, getting out one of his own bombs to pump up. Bill, Lance, Wario, Blaze Bomber, Ami, and I stepped in to distract Siren Bomber and avoid getting eaten, while the two Bomber-kids concentrated. Upon finishing up, they threw their big bombs into Siren Bomber's mouths. Afterwards, they immediately called out in unison, "Everyone get back!"

Wasting no time, we did as White and Pink instructed. As soon as we were clear, their enlarged bombs exploded inside Siren Bomber's stomach, not only killing her instantly, but also partially filling the floor with green goo.

[End BGM]

"Yuck!" Ami said in disgust. "Is that monster blood?!"

"Forget that," I replied, "we've gotta get to the portal that leads to Purple Basilisk's underworld hideout! Maybe we just might find Red Falcon along the way!"

We ran as quickly as we could, eager to find Purple Basilisk and the last of the Chaotic Bombers. It was high-time we put an end to this. When we got to the basement, we saw the portal that Siren Bomber was talking about. But as soon as we stepped onto it, it fizzled in and out, eventually shutting off just before a blaring klaxon went off.

_Poor, unsuspecting, innocent Contras,_ a voice called from the speakers. Bill and Lance instantly recognized it as Purple Basilisk's voice. _What you just triggered without even knowing whether it's true or not, was a self-destruct mechanism rigged to blow up this entire factory. Which means...I wasn't even here to begin with, and neither is Warlock Bomber, leader of the Chaotic Bombers! Oh, and I'd mosey on outta here if I were you, unless of course you were planning on joining my other creations in hell..._

"Aw, crap!" Wario cursed. "We've been duped!"

"Everybody get to the exit at once!" Guy shouted. "Come this way!"

* * *

Nearly three minutes later, we ran all the way out of the industrial factory just before it detonated in a large explosion. Fortunately for all of Metro City, nobody was killed within the radius of the explosion. However, we expressed disappointment, as we now realized that the attacks we've averted were nothing more than a wild goose chase all along.

"Well..." said Blaze Bomber," I guess it's back to Diamond City for us. Sorry, guys."

"Don't be," said Guy. "We've helped each other free Metro City of the Chaotic Bombers' reign."

Cody added, "I agree, but I'm afraid this is where we part. Maybe I'm better off being in a jail cell..."

Guy quickly gestured him to stop. "Cody, don't say that! You still have some good within you. Listen, I know you - you're not a full-fledged criminal. Like you said, Poison and her friends framed you, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"We'll sort this out together, I promise. Now calm down, and come with me. Just promise me one thing: cut down on your street-fighting business, okay?"

Cody sighed. "Oh...alright. I'll do it for you, but only because we fought the Mad Gear alongside Mike Haggar, years ago." Then he gave us a weak smile as thanks for freeing him, before bidding us farewell.

Afterwards, we departed aboard the Contra Cruiser and the CrygorCopter for Diamond City, with no other choice but to turn in for the night. Hopefully by tomorrow or so, we would find out Purple Basilisk's _real_ whereabouts.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Four Chaotic Bombers down, and only their leader, Warlock Bomber, remains. Where he and his creator are really located, will be revealed next time...


	8. Purple Basilisk's real intentions

Though it's almost over, the attempted search for Purple Basilisk wound up in failure. At the very least, only one Chaotic Bomber stood between the Contras and his creator...

**DISCLAIMER: Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. ****Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 7: Purple Basilisk's real intentions

[Interlude BGM: Sector 1 (SRX) (Metroid Fusion)]

It was back to square one for us. All this time, we had traveled between Diamond City and Metro City to snuff out the Chaotic Bombers, as well as chase off the deluded Mistress of the Cold herself. We knew Purple Basilisk couldn't have set up such attacks just for petty reasons. Either he intended for us to get some information out of the Chaotic Bombers we've killed, or maybe he's just crazy about killing Bill and Lance on the spot. He didn't care what happened to me, or Ami, or even Blaze Bomber. All that mattered to him was his petty revenge on Bill and Lance for spoiling his plans not once, but twice within the past five years. Had he managed to succeed, he wouldn't have to bother with usurping Red Falcon's reign, much less bring five of his own evil Bombermen and women to life. But now that we knew he was never pulling strings from within the underworld, it was back to Diamond City once again. We had to act fast, but to do it, we'd have to turn to the Crygors for help. With Blaze Bomber working as their assistant, they just might pinpoint the exact location of Purple Basilisk's _real_ whereabouts.

The next day, Blaze and the Crygors finally got the information they needed to help us out. According to what they've read on the Internet, a recent news article originating from Romania in Europe, talked of a certain demonic castle appearing out of nowhere. Everyone thought that castle no longer existed ever since the famed Belmont clan finally put an end to Count Vlad Tepes, better known in both reality and the video game community as Dracula himself, and destroyed his prized "Crimson Stone" forever. Julius Belmont then sealed away the castle with the help of Japanese priests. But now, it seemed as if someone, or something, had found a way to restore the castle, if not completely rebuild the Crimson Stone. Since Warlock Bomber is still alive, it wouldn't come as a surprise if he did manage to break the seal.

"According to legend," Penny began, "it all began in the 11th century when an alchemist attempted to create the Philosopher's Stone which, if possessed, could provide eternal youth. It wasn't successful, but in the process, the Ebony and Crimson Stones were created by accident. They were believed to have been lost sometime after..."

"Ebony and Crimson Stones..." I said. "Why do I get the feeling I've heard of them before? Wait, don't say anything, guys. I just remembered: they were chronologically introduced in _Castlevania: Lament of Innocence_. You were saying, Penny?"

"The Ebony Stone, said to be possessed at the time by a vampire named Walter Bernhard after it was supposedly lost, caused its surroundings to be enveloped in a never-ending night. The other vampire, a rebellious one known as Joachim Armster, tricked Walter into believing it, like the Crimson Stone, also allowed him to control Death."

"Or better yet," interrupted Wario, "the freakin' Grim Reaper himself."

"But even so," said Blaze Bomber, "Walter used the power of the Ebony Stone to defeat Joachim, and seal him somewhere beneath his castle. When Leon Belmont came along to rescue his betrothed, Sara Trantoul, her soul was tainted by Walter. With no other option but to turn to famed alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi, Leon had to sacrifice Sara's life, albeit against his will. That's when the Vampire Killer whip came into existence, and Leon fulfilled his promise to Sara by destroying Walter's Ebony Stone. Upon defeat, Walter expected it to allow him to return to life, but unfortunately for him, Death appeared out of nowhere and absorbed his soul."

Ami added, "...Which was then offered to the one who wielded the Crimson Stone: Mathias Cronqvist, who would later become Dracula as centuries passed!"

"As it turned out," Blaze Bomber continued, "Mathias was the alchemist - a genius tactician at the time - who created those two stones. In fact, he had the Crimson Stone all along, which would allow him to use the soul of a vampire as a power source. This came at a price: its curse caused him to become a vampire for all eternity, plus it gave him an unbreakable pact with Death. In a nutshell, Mathias had staged the entire plot from the sidelines. He used Leon, Sara, Rinaldo, and even Walter to get the ultimate power he desired to become grand master of the night."

"Which reminds me," said Lance, "he became obsessed with eternal life ever since his beloved wife, Elisabetha, died from illness. He was said to be bed-ridden afterwards, but that was just so nobody - not even Leon - would know his real intentions: to devise a plan to take revenge on God for 'stealing' Elisabetha by becoming a vampire and living eternally."

Bill added, "Now that the truth was revealed, he offered Leon to join him and become immortal, because he too suffered the loss of his beloved. But unlike Mathias, Leon felt Sara would never have wanted that, and neither would Elisabetha. Instead, he vowed that the Vampire Killer and his kinsmen, eventually known centuries later as the Belmont clan, would hunt him and his underlings down. He even proved his point by defeating - albeit unable to kill - Death in combat."

9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink, who had listened all along, became amazed about how Bill and Lance would know about the history of Castlevania, let alone the eternal feud between the Belmont clan and Count Dracula. As it turned out, they once read about it, and even saw it on the History Channel.

"So does this mean..." asked Cheerful White, "Purple Basilisk is likely hiding in Castlevania?"

Cute Pink joined in, "And also, where is it if it's in Europe?"

"Some say it's in northeast Transylvania like in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_," answered Penny, "but it's really in northern Wallachia, a European region south of Transylvania and north of Bulgaria. To put it simply, it's in Romania like the news article pointed out to us."

Then Wario pounded the floor in frustration, realizing that the trip to Metro City's industrial factory was a bust. "Purple Basilisk used us! This was all a diversion! I mean, it's just so obvious: Mosquito, Trigger, Boxer, and Siren all wanted us to come and kill them! Gah! I thought I watched enough TV shows and movies to know how the head honcho stages a distraction..."

"Wario, calm down," said Mona, placing her right hand on his back. "It could've been worse, but at least we all know where to find him and Warlock Bomber. We can still prevent them from completely recreating the Crimson Stone to abuse its power source."

"Then we know what must be done," said Blaze Bomber. "We're going to Dracula's castle, but we must hasten. The longer we wait, the more time we give Purple Basilisk to fully restore it, much less the coveted stone itself."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Red Falcon's underworld hideout, Arctic Bomber barely made it all the way back to her old master. Upon seeing that Red Falcon, Sniper Bomber, and Axe Bomber were no longer frozen, she shivered with fear, guilty for what she did for her own selfish reasons.

"There you are!" Arctic babbled really fast. "Oh, I am so very, VERY sorry I ever froze you guys! I dunno what came over me when Purple Basilisk took over, but man, am I glad I returned here alive!" She paused momentarily to regain her thoughts, and continued, "You see, there were those Contras, a-a-and they trashed me like I was nothing! Hell, not even my Final Smash form could stop them, because that little kid named 9-Volt - the one I bullied a long time ago during the Alien Wars - just _magically_ got over his fear with help from his mom, and even that girlfriend of his! Well, not magically, but you get the point! He ended the conflict by defeating me in such a humiliating way possible like Ami did! He's supposed to be afraid of me! AFRAID!"

Red Falcon and his two loyal generals grew tired of her hysterical whining. Thus, their leader thundered aloud, "SILENCE! Not only did you defy me, you also _froze_ us, went along with Purple Basilisk in a conspiracy to dethrone me, and yet you can't even annihilate a human child?! I don't know why I ever hired you in the first place, but your obsession with turning Aaron into your so-called love slave, let alone your immaturity, sickens me! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I hate to break it to you, Arctic," said Sniper Bomber, "but Lord Red Falcon has a point. You're hereby relieved of your status as a Hate Bomber. I suggest you get out of our sight while you can."

Arctic Bomber was stricken with grief. "...So that's it? After all we've been through? Bah! You don't stand a chance without me! But if that's the way it's gonna be, I'll just build a winter kingdom of my own! This world domination crap has been nothing but trouble to me anyway! But once I have my kingdom, you'll all beg me to become YOUR new ruler when the surface world freezes over! That's a promise!" She childishly stuck out her tongue, and stormed off, no longer caring what became of the Red Falcon Empire.

"Meh," said Axe Bomber, throwing his interchangeable hands upwards, "what a spoiled brat! At least we'll have those Chaotic Bombers at our side, IF we ever see them again..."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Stage BGM: Final Confrontation (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages)]

_Mission 5: Purple Basilisk's real hideout  
__With Castlevania back in Europe, it's assumed that Purple Basilisk got his hands on what's left of the Crimson Stone. Intent on recreating it for himself, he would stop at nothing to make his "Basilisk Dynasty" a lot more powerful than the Red Falcon Empire. The Four Contras must put an end to this once and for all.  
__July 8, 20XX  
__8:20 PM_

Dracula's castle might be free, but fortunately, it wasn't completely rebuilt yet since the time it was sealed away. 9-Volt and Phoebe accompanied Cheerful White and Cute Pink as they tagged along with us to see Purple Basilisk defeated, but only on one condition: that they stay with 5-Volt, Mona, and Blaze Bomber at all times while the two Bombermen did all the fighting alongside us Contras, and Wario as well. We had no problem taking down a horde of Axe Armors and Medusa Heads, since the castle had only one floor. Its grand hall served as its temporary throne room, until Purple Basilisk would harness the Crimson Stone's power to fully restore Castlevania to its former glory.

"Ahh," the humanoid alien began, "you've finally arrived at last. And just in time, too. I hope you weren't too bored with the battles that my four other creations had given you. I actually wanted them to distract you long enough for me to fulfill my real objective. In short, that was a truly valiant effort. Really, most entertaining while Warlock Bomber, the Black Wizard of Destruction, worked his magic to assist me. You see, even after I was convicted five years ago, and eventually killed the following years after, I came upon some archived books about the history of Dracula, the Crimson Stone, and even that castle of his. Now that my time had arrived, Warlock and I used the distraction to unseal the castle and recreate the Crimson Stone. With its power, I could become invincible! Soon, I'll show Red Falcon that I'm the one who's destined to lead given my veteran status, and not him since he lost his earthly body - which was your doing, Bill and Lance, but you already know that. Now, just so you're not too bummed out from your previous fights the other day, I'm more than happy to give you the fight of your lives. Warlock Bomber, they're all yours."

The robed Chaotic Bomber nodded in response, and raised his hands as if to enchant a Black Magic spell. "By my creator's orders, you'll be terminated here and now! Come forth, Final Guard! The Black Wizard of Destruction beckons you!" Earth tremors were felt, as the giant hollow suit of armor approached the temporary throne room. Standing right in front of Warlock Bomber, the Final Guard wielded a large spiked shield, and a massive demonic sword. Though the Final Guards were usually assigned to guard key areas of Dracula's castle, this one was controlled - and its armor modified - by Warlock's Black Magic.

"Without the Vampire Killer," announced Purple Basilisk, "your stupid holy-powered weapons are useless against this Final Guard, and eventually, me!"

"We'll see about that..." said Lance, readying his M16 machine gun alongside Bill.

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The final confrontation has begun! As always, feel free to review (don't forget the other chapters), but then again, it's your call. See you next time!


	9. The battle for the Crimson Stone

The self-proclaimed veteran of the Alien Wars makes his last stand, the Crimson Stone being the source of his newly-sought power and the Final Guard itself.

**DISCLAIMER: Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Final Fantasy is a property of Square-Enix. Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 8: The battle for the Crimson Stone

[Final battle BGM: Format X (Contra: Hard Corps)]

"Death to Bill Rizer and Lance Bean!" Purple Basilisk bellowed. "Death to all who oppose me and the Chaotic Bombers! The power of the Crimson Stone cannot be stopped!"

Warlock Bomber cackled with his creator. "It's really amazing what the Smash Ball can do for a powerful Black Wizard such as I. But even if it happens to wear off, you can't destroy the Final Guard! The Crimson Stone serves as its primary core!"

"I knew there was something evil about that stone!" shouted Wario.

"Whatever Dracula brought to life with its power," added Mona, "was his to command, so long as he held it within his grasp."

"You know you're not gonna get away with this!" I shouted at Purple Basilisk. "There will always be a way for us to work around such problems as this - with pure video game knowledge!"

But the crazed lieutenant laughed in response. "Video game knowledge? Is this some kind of joke you're pulling?"

"Why do you think we were able to dispose of Red Falcon's underlings back on Dinosaur Island, before we got killed?"

"You were just lucky you had these holy-powered weapons of yours, that's all! But like I said before: without the Vampire Killer, you can't hope to stop us anymore!"

Ami then retorted, "That whip also has the holy power - albeit with no relation to our ancestors', by the way - given its ability to slay Dracula's undead forces. Or haven't you done your research?"

Purple Basilisk ignored that comment, insisting that we'd be unable to stop him this time. Given his cocky attitude, we knew he would refuse to accept the Vampire Killer's main attribute being holy power. So therefore, we decided to prove our point by destroying the Final Guard however we can. 9-Volt and Phoebe took quick glances at four conveniently placed pieces of armor plating on its shoulders and knees, which apparently reminded them of Omega Pirate, one of the big bosses in _Metroid Prime._

"Guys!" 9-Volt called. "The big purple stuff on that thing's shoulders and knees!"

"Maybe you can expose its protected weak spot if you damage them enough?" Phoebe recommended.

5-Volt quickly took her son and his best friend to safety, just before the Final Guard could bring down its giant sword on them. Though it missed the attack, it left a shockwave that knocked every one of us over. Luckily, we didn't break any of our bones as we fell to the ground. We got up only to crouch beneath its chain-loaded, spiked shield.

"Obviously," said Cheerful White, "some of us are gonna have to draw that giant monstrosity's attention!"

"Not to mention avoid getting stunned by those shockwaves!" shouted Cute Pink.

I glanced over to Bill and Lance, having an idea on what to do. "We'll distract Warlock Bomber and the Final Guard. You go after Purple Basilisk and destroy his Crimson Stone!"

"We're on it!" acknowledged Lance. "Cover us!"

"Wait!" Blaze Bomber called, tossing two power-ups for the M16 machine guns. "You'll need these to help out!" Bill grabbed the Crash Missiles, while Lance took the Spread Gun. Then he handed me another experimental power-up that he and Penny worked on besides the Ice Breath. It had a letter "D" embedded on it.

"No telling what it does since it's my first time," I said, "but as they say: there's always a first time for everything." I tested the weapon on my Contra Rifle by firing a shot at the armor plating on the Final Guard's left shoulder. The shot resembled a huge drill with a jet as its propeller.

Ami, recognizing the weapon from _Neo Contra_, was amazed. "Apparently, it can penetrate an enemy's defenses real well. I think we'll call it the Drill Shot!"

But piercing the armor plating on the left shoulder was only the first part. We needed to do the same thing for all the other pieces, and the Drill Shot's low rate of fire didn't help either. Wario stepped in to unleash his Corkscrew Conk on the Final Guard's knees, only to get bashed to the ground by the blunt edge of its giant sword. Then it slammed the ground for another shockwave; this time, we jumped for it.

"Oh no, it won't be that easy!" Warlock Bomber taunted, as he cast three of the strongest Black Magic spells in a tri-attack fashion: Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga. Each elemental attack dealt a lot of damage to each and every one of us, even after we dodged the Final Guard's attacks. Phoebe hugged 9-Volt tightly to protect him, while 5-Volt summoned the Mist Dragon to destroy the Final Guard's remaining pieces of armor plating with its misty Radiant Breath, also damaging Warlock Bomber in the process.

The heavily-suited fiend groaned in agony, its weak spot exposed. As it turned out, the armor plating on the shoulders and knees powered a barrier for its face. Warlock Bomber grew angry, forced to shift from killing us to working his Black Magic to mend the Final Guard's damaged body parts. While it could still move and attack, it called a small group of Axe Armors to aid it.

"Aaron! Ami!" 9-Volt's mother called. "Now's your chance!"

"But I lost my Drill Shot when Warlock Bomber inflicted pain on us!"

"And I'm out of spare power-ups to offer you guys," said Blaze Bomber, "plus it doesn't help that Penny and I didn't even generate a Smash Ball for us...unless..."

Meanwhile, Warlock Bomber was pissed. His Final Smash-enhanced Black Magic had worn off, reducing it to normal. He pulled out another Smash Ball, only for Blaze Bomber to swiftly knock it out of him with a flaming tackle. Then he grabbed and broke it himself. "Aaron, Ami," he said to himself, "you've shown what you could do when you used your Final Smash attacks to defeat Red Falcon. Now, I'm gonna do the same for you by destroying the Final Guard. And Penny...thank you for what you've done to fix me, so I could control my powers in a way that they won't accidentally incinerate my good friends nor the environment in an effort to smite evil."

Warlock Bomber glared at Blaze Bomber, his chance of mending the damage to his giant minion's armored shoulders and knees ruined. "I will crush you for this! Not even your body can survive, much less contain, the destructive force of Flare itself!" Despite his threats, he cast Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, and Bio simultaneously in an effort to weaken us, that he might have an easier time casting Flare. It didn't stop Blaze Bomber from harnessing his Final Smash, as he flew up through the ceiling, drawing the Final Guard's attention away from us. He came crashing down fist-first, shouting "BLAZE METEOR!" as he struck the Final Guard's exposed face as hard as possible. Right when a fiery explosion went off, Warlock Bomber shielded himself, while the rest of us were out of range and unharmed. The Final Guard, along with the Axe Armors, were completely incinerated, leaving half the grand hall in ruins.

Though we were injured in battle, we were fortunate that 9-Volt and Phoebe were not hurt. It was a good thing 5-Volt summoned the Sylphs to shield their bodies; otherwise, Warlock Bomber's Black Magic spells would've easily killed them by now. As for Blaze Bomber, he felt weakened from having used up most of his energy for the Blaze Meteor. "We..." he said weakly, "...we did it."

"Yes, you did manage to exploit the Final Guard's weakness and kill it," said Warlock Bomber, "but my master and I are protected by the Crimson Stone! You and your friends have lost! Look to your right!"

Weakened from the fight, we could only watch as Bill and Lance tried their hardest to overcome the Crimson Stone, let alone destroy it...

[End BGM]

* * *

[Danger BGM: Dark Terror (Advance Wars: Dual Strike)]

Purple Basilisk folded his arms, hovering a few inches above ground as he floated towards his two mortal enemies. "You just don't get it, do you?! Throwing your lives away, even when you already know the Crimson Stone's power can never be so easily diminished! Very well then, allow me to make your wishes come true! And what better way to fulfill that, than _this_?" Using the ruby stone, he sent a wave of fireballs at Bill and Lance, followed by conjuring up a fire wall around them to inflict damage. They couldn't avoid getting hit, but luckily, they didn't suffer any degree burns. It was simply a taste of what Purple Basilisk was about to do next.

"Bill and Lance went down the hall..." He paused to kick them in the faces, knocking them over. "...to fetch a pail of pain!" He conjured up a magic sledgehammer to smash them in the gut, and grabbed them with his bare hands. "They fell down and broke their bones..." Then he slammed them against the ground, held them to his face again, and hurled them directly at us for more damage. "...and all of their friends were as good as slain!"

He slowly but surely walked closer, eager to put an end to our misery forever. Even when we fought our best, it seemed as though he had absorbed too much of the Crimson Stone's power. He wouldn't have to worry about it getting destroyed at some point by our holy-powered weapons. After repeated usage of fireballs, explosive meteor-like spheres, and even shooting laser beams from his eyes, we were all unable to even get up anymore.

"The power of the Crimson Stone...ahhh, ha ha ha HA HA HA HAH! I CAN FEEL IT! Yes...don't you feel it, too? Soon, everything will be covered in eternal darkness, including your souls! And now, the final curtain falls upon thee!" With that said, Purple Basilisk wasted no time focusing on the energy from the Crimson Stone he absorbed unto himself, ready to perfectly imitate one of Count Dracula's deadliest spells of all time: the Demon Megiddo. If perfected, it would unleash a giant explosion powerful enough to incinerate everything within range. Unlike Blaze Bomber's "Blaze Meteor", this spell was obviously forged with darkness and hate. "Oh powerful Crimson Stone, hear my cry! Grant me one such spell that cannot be avoided nor defeated! May the flames of hell consume the living, that their souls be forever trapped in eternal darkness!" As he chanted on, the spell grew larger above his raised hands. He decided to take one last look at me, Ami, Bill, and Lance, before unleashing the Demon Megiddo.

"Red Falcon's greatest mistake," Purple Basilisk's voice echoed aloud, "was ever allowing you to live! You've come a long way, but it's time you died for your sins!"

9-Volt cried, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"It's gonna be okay!" said Phoebe, hugging 9-Volt warmly. "I promise, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you, even in death!"

"I...I guess you're right...at least we'll all be with my dad in heaven..."

Cheerful White and Cute Pink used the last of their energy to hug each other, accepting their fate. 5-Volt, however, gave 9-Volt and Phoebe a group hug, not wanting to let go of them even in death.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Purple Basilisk bellowed.

But before he could send out the Demon Megiddo, a different group of hostile forces teleported in. It was Red Falcon in his completed battle tank, despite bearing the appearance of a large glass phial mounted on tank tracks. Accompanying him were Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber, who were ready to apprehend Warlock Bomber. But Red Falcon didn't come to aid Purple Basilisk; instead he merely slammed into the humanoid alien, instantly stripping him of his concentration on the Demon Megiddo. We were surprisingly spared...at least for now.

"Well, well," said Red Falcon, "who do we have here?"

"You..." replied Purple Basilisk, begging for mercy. "You're healed! Y-y-you even got back your earthly head...what with the red eyes, and the sharp fangs you got in your mouth...Okay, so you're not completely restored, but it's a good start! Honest! Praise the Goddess Mihaele! It is truly a miracle!" Stammer as he could to get out of trouble, it didn't change his master's mind.

"Oh, it'll be a miracle, alright...but that's if you survive what I've planned for you! Sniper! Axe! Do what you want with the bipedal Earthlings' soon-to-be-dead bodies. Just make sure they suffer like our rebellious lieutenant is right now..." He grabbed Purple Basilisk's neck with his mechanical arm to take him away, gradually crushing the Crimson Stone along the way.

"No! Lord Red Falcon! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

Immediately after, Sniper and Axe readied their own Final Smash forms via the Smash Balls. Although Sniper Bomber didn't technically transform, he merely generated a helicopter rotor on his back, making him into a humanoid helicopter; thus, he called his form "Heli-Sniper." Not only was he granted the ability to fly around, but his sniper rifle arm was given a third weapon to add to his arsenal (the first two are a sniper rifle, and flak cannon): a machine gun. His force field still applied to his gun arm, but it still can't activate while he is firing. As for his rotor blades, if something hard were to get in between, his flight would be impaired. Finally, he had the ability to make himself invisible like a stealth aircraft with a cloaking device, making him difficult to target, let alone see. In addition to cloaking himself, the device had a built-in radar jammer, which prevented all scanners within range from detecting his current position. Despite the obvious setback on his form, it mattered little to him.

Axe Bomber, however, remodeled himself into an even bigger killing machine about twice as big as a military tank, which he named the "Armored Axe Tank." He sported a cannon, which could fire high-explosive shells. On both sides of the cannon's position, there were also axe-launchers, which launch deadly axes in a missile-like fashion. Unlike a typical tank, he could literally jump, but not high due to his oppressive weight; however he compensates for that by being able to cause stunning quakes after jumping. While there was a possibility that his power core could still be exposed somehow, it didn't matter to him since his armor was virtually impenetrable.

Finally, the Hate Bombers introduced two new additions to their ranks: a dark red-armored android whose powers were as deadly as a volcano; the other a purple metal liquid-bodied fiend who can take the form of anything or anyone he so desired.

"Contras," said Sniper Bomber, "meet Volcano Bomber, the Hellfire Fiend...and Blaze Bomber's permanent replacement. Next to him is Metamorph Bomber, the Morphing Terror!"

"You didn't think we spent the last five years trapped in hell, doing absolutely nothing, did ya?" Axe Bomber taunted. "We knew you were eventually gonna find us on Dinosaur Land, much less free Blaze Bomber, so we all came prepared! And the best part: the Valley of Red Falcon wasn't even our main base of operations to begin with!"

"We truly resided in a hellish pure crystal-wrought castle, known as Pandaemonium, said to have belonged to the Devil some centuries ago. We spent the last five years preparing for our eventual restoration and the escape, modifying the stronghold itself into a colossal space station as we toiled endlessly. The Valley of Red Falcon was merely a ruse to keep you from discovering our true whereabouts, until now."

"Pandaemonium..." groaned Bill. "But...but I thought it was only..."

"A myth?" Axe Bomber interrupted. "Or perhaps in a _video game_? Close, but no cigar! It actually exists along with the Jade Passage, said to have been used by monsters a long time ago to enter the surface world! At some point, it became sealed, but it doesn't matter. Our new base is here, and ready for us to do as we please! We'll even search the far reaches of space to rebuild our Red Falcon Empire, but it'd be more fun for me and Sniper to kill you all when you're down."

[End BGM]

Just then, a dragon's roar echoed across the surface. The benevolent God of Eidolons, Bahamut, came flying to our aid, having heard 5-Volt's desperate plea for help. He opened his mouth, and spewed out a devastating Mega Flare on the four Hate Bombers. Strangely, it didn't seem to do a lot of damage, but it chased them off.

"Ha!" retorted Sniper Bomber. "Fools! Don't think this is some last-second victory to you! You're all near death, while we're already back in full power!"

"That's right!" Axe Bomber added. "It still counts as a loss, so no celebration for you!" Then he yelped just as Bahamut was about to follow up with Flare, and took off with Sniper, Volcano, and Metamorph. This was the last thing we saw before passing out, one after another.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Our heroes may have lost this time, but fortunately they still live. I'll have the conclusion up as soon as possible!


	10. Dawn of a dark age

Here's the ending for DCC #4. You may or may not have noticed I updated the last half of the story quite fast. The fact is, I've kinda waited 2 and a half months long enough as it is. Normally, I don't rush myself to perfection when doing the best I can, but I felt the need to make up for lost time. Thanks for understanding.

**DISCLAIMER: Contra and Castlevania belong to Konami, whereas Bomberman still remains a property of Hudson Soft as of March 1, 2012. WarioWare, on the other hand, is owned by Nintendo. Final Fantasy is a property of Square-Enix. Any songs "used" throughout the course of this fanfic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to certain other game/movie/TV show franchises that might be mentioned (indirectly or otherwise).**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dawn of a dark age

[Interlude BGM: Final Confrontation (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages)]

The infamous Pandaemonium, now converted into a colossal space station, flew off into outer space with Red Falcon and his alien henchmen aboard. Though he had detained Purple Basilisk and Warlock Bomber, he miraculously allowed them to live on one condition: that they obey him to a fault, even when they do revive the other Chaotic Bombers who were killed in action.

"Resting _comfortably_, Purple Basilisk?" asked Red Falcon. "Now, what was that about my greatest mistake, again? But alas, I'll admit: you did a fine job creating five of your own destructive Bombermen and women. Too bad you had the gall to usurp me in doing so...but I promise you, that will soon change. I'll have you know the Red Falcon Empire does not tolerate disloyalty."

"Yes..." groaned Purple Basilisk, shackled to an interrogation table. "I am full aware of that, but even when you damaged the Crimson Stone, I still hold its energy."

Red Falcon eyed him suspiciously. "The same Crimson Stone used by Dracula, that you've occasionally been muttering about for the last five years? Either way, don't be surprised you're not the only one who knows of its existence."

Caught by surprise, Purple Basilisk couldn't help but gasp. "Huh?! B-b-but you don't understand! Th-think about what it can do for us! I can use what little power I have left to revive Mosquito, Trigger, Siren, and Boxer Bomber! Well, I did read one time that it bears the curse of a vampire, but truly, these are glorious times, don't you think?"

"We'll see about that, Basilisk. Just so you don't think of pulling a fast one like you did before, I'll have Volcano and Metamorph supervise you while Sniper and Axe work on the complete restoration of my main body. When the time comes, the Earthlings will beg me to become their supreme overlord, or die trying."

"Wait, Lord Red Falcon!" Purple Basilisk whined. "Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I promise I won't ever think about usurping your throne anymore! I mean it! I intended to get the Crimson Stone on your behalf all along! Okay, so Castlevania did get sealed up again shortly after you broke it..." He paused momentarily to steady his nerves. "By the way, what happened to Arctic Bomber?"

"She is on her own, as we speak. It matters little if she happens to get arrested or killed again at some point. Now, I trust you and Warlock Bomber will get to work under Volcano and Metamorph's supervision..."

Red Falcon left, leaving Purple Basilisk to reply, "Understood, Lord Red Falcon..." Volcano and Metamorph walked on in to undo the shackles, setting him free and placing him under supervision at the same time.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Ending BGM: On That Day, Five Years Ago (Final Fantasy VII)]

The next morning, we found ourselves at Crygor Labs back in Diamond City, with both the Contra Cruiser and the experimental CrygorCopter intact. We were still injured, but thankfully for 9-Volt and Phoebe, they suffered the least since 5-Volt nearly gave her life to protect both her only son and his best friend. All of WarioWare Inc. had gathered around to visit us, while the Crygors hired the city's local White Wizard and his female apprentice, a White Mage, to cure our injuries.

"Thank goodness you've come to!" said Dr. Crygor. "Penny, Mike, and I found you in Europe with Dribble, Spitz, and Orbulon's help while you were lying on the ground. What happened?"

"It's as we feared..." Lance replied weakly, "Red Falcon is once again alive and well...and so is Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber."

"Not to mention the dreaded Pandaemonium has returned to the surface..." added Ami.

Dr. Crygor was at a loss of words. "No...it can't be..."

Penny gasped. "It was supposed to have been sealed away for all eternity, ages ago! To think that Red Falcon could...oh no..."

"We were all surprised," said Bill. "He and his followers planned ahead...but we Contras will defeat them for real when the time comes. That's a promise..."

"A-are you sure?" asked 9-Volt. "What if you guys die, and we all suffer the same fate in the end?"

"Shhh, don't say that, sweetie," hushed Phoebe, kissing his cheek affectionately. "I'm sure the Four Contras and Blaze Bomber won't ever let that happen."

"Phoebe's right, 9-Volt," said Cute Pink. "You still have me and Cheerful White."

"We'll fight hard alongside them and destroy Red Falcon," added Cheerful White, "so that every one of us will live to see the future of video games, humanity, and even Bomber-kind."

Blaze Bomber smiled in agreement. "Besides, we're the good guys, and justice will prevail like it usually does. After all, the only way for evil to succeed is for the good men and women to do nothing."

Henceforth, we ended the conversation to rest our bodies, so that when the day comes, we'll be ready for Red Falcon and his extraterrestrial followers. We may have lost the battle, but not the war. All we could do now is hope things wouldn't get anymore worse by that time...

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Aaron (me) – MYSELF  
Ami – JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer – BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean – SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber – SCOTT MENVILLE  
Cheerful White – TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink – JANICE KAWAYE  
Wario – CHARLES MARTINET  
Mona – LESLIE SWAN  
Purple Basilisk – STEVEN JAY BLUM  
Warlock Bomber – JOHN DIMAGGIO  
Boxer Bomber – BOB CARTER  
Siren Bomber – RACHEL MACFARLANE  
Trigger Bomber – DONALD BROWN  
Mosquito Bomber – LAUREN TOM  
Arctic Bomber – GREY DELISLE  
Red Falcon – RICK MAY  
Sniper Bomber – SCOTT MCNEIL  
Axe Bomber – ALVIN SANDERS  
Cody Travers – MICHAEL T. COLEMAN  
Guy – JASON MILLER  
9-Volt – TARA STRONG  
Phoebe – HYNDEN WALCH  
5-Volt – GREY DELISLE  
18-Volt – CHRIS RAGER  
Penny Crygor – JANICE KAWAYE  
Dr. Crygor – TOM KANE  
Rolento – ALAN SMITHE  
Poison – KAREN STRASSMAN  
Hugo Andore – PATRICK SEITZ  
Alien soldier – KIRK THORNTON  
Male civilian – SCOTT MENVILLE

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

That's it for "Purple Basilisk's uprising", but the entire story isn't over yet. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic overall, and without further ado, I'll see you again some other time.


End file.
